1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, a cooling apparatus, and a cooling method, which cool passenger space of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle such as an automobile or the like commonly has an air conditioning apparatus which starts a cooling operation to cool the passenger space thereof, when a user gets in the vehicle and starts its engine by operating an ignition key.
With such an existing air conditioning apparatus, a cooling cycle is started when a user gets in the vehicle and operates the ignition key to start the engine. Accordingly, time delay occurs until the passenger space is actually cooled. Therefore, in a situation where, for example, a vehicle is parked under the burning sun, its passenger space is heated, and thus a user has to endure the hot passenger space until the passenger space is cooled.
In order to solve such an existing problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. 2006-168476, 2010-216739, 2008-296901, 2007-168466, 2008-183996, and 2005-238911 have disclosed techniques for releasing the compressed air into passenger space. In addition, JP-A No. 2007-297965 has disclosed a power generation and air cooling system taking advantage of pressure and heat of emission gas.
At the time of releasing such compressed air into passenger space, there are conditions to be considered regarding storing and releasing periods of the compressed air.